dcfandomcom-20200222-history
The Best of DC Vol 1 53
| Editor1_1 = Joe Orlando | Writer1_1 = John Albano | Penciler1_1 = Stan Goldberg | Inker1_1 = Henry Scarpelli | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Appearing1 = | StoryTitle2 = Debbi: "Muffins Keeps 'Em Moving!" | Synopsis2 = | Editor2_1 = Joe Orlando | Writer2_1 = John Albano | Penciler2_1 = Stan Goldberg | Inker2_1 = Henry Scarpelli | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Appearing2 = | Writer3_1 = Barbara Friedlander | Penciler3_1 = Doug Crane | Inker3_1 = Henry Scarpelli | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Joe Orlando | StoryTitle3 = Scooter: "Malibu the Matchmaker" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = | Writer4_1 = Henry Boltinoff | Penciler4_1 = Doug Crane | Inker4_1 = Henry Scarpelli | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Joe Orlando | StoryTitle4 = Scooter: "With This Cruise, You Blow a Fuse!" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = Debbi & Mona: "Equal Rights!" | Synopsis5 = | Editor5_1 = Joe Orlando | Writer5_1 = John Albano | Penciler5_1 = John Rosenberger | Inker5_1 = Henry Scarpelli | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Appearing5 = | Writer6_1 = Barbara Friedlander | Penciler6_1 = Doug Crane | Inker6_1 = Henry Scarpelli | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Joe Orlando | StoryTitle6 = Malibu: "Séance Is Believing!" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = | StoryTitle7 = Debbi: "Dress Dilemma!" | Synopsis7 = | Editor7_1 = Dick Giordano | Writer7_1 = Barbara Friedlander | Penciler7_1 = Doug Crane | Inker7_1 = Henry Scarpelli | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Appearing7 = | StoryTitle8 = Chivalry Anyone? | Synopsis8 = | Editor8_1 = Joe Orlando | Writer8_1 = John Albano | Penciler8_1 = Stan Goldberg | Inker8_1 = Henry Scarpelli | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Appearing8 = | StoryTitle9 = Debbi: "Debbi Meets the Hawk!" | Synopsis9 = | Editor9_1 = Dick Giordano | Writer9_1 = Henry Boltinoff | Penciler9_1 = John Rosenberger | Inker9_1 = Henry Scarpelli | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = | Appearing9 = | StoryTitle10 = The Exterminator! | Synopsis10 = | Editor10_1 = Joe Orlando | Writer10_1 = John Albano | Penciler10_1 = Stan Goldberg | Inker10_1 = Henry Scarpelli | Colourist10_1 = | Letterer10_1 = | Appearing10 = | Writer11_1 = John Albano | Penciler11_1 = Stan Goldberg | Inker11_1 = Henry Scarpelli | Colourist11_1 = | Letterer11_1 = | Editor11_1 = Joe Orlando | StoryTitle11 = Scooter & Sylvester featuring the Cross-Eyed Pussycat: "It's Magic" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = | StoryTitle12 = Nobody Nose! | Synopsis12 = | Editor12_1 = Joe Orlando | Writer12_1 = John Albano | Penciler12_1 = Stan Goldberg | Inker12_1 = Henry Scarpelli | Colourist12_1 = | Letterer12_1 = | Appearing12 = | StoryTitle13 = Debbi: "Speak Louder, Please!" | Synopsis13 = | Editor13_1 = Joe Orlando | Writer13_1 = John Albano | Penciler13_1 = Doug Crane | Inker13_1 = Henry Scarpelli | Colourist13_1 = | Letterer13_1 = | Appearing13 = | Writer14_1 = John Albano | Penciler14_1 = Stan Goldberg | Inker14_1 = Henry Scarpelli | Colourist14_1 = | Letterer14_1 = | Editor14_1 = Joe Orlando | StoryTitle14 = Scooter: "No Place for a Hero!" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = | Notes = * This issue also includes: ** "Sleep Tight!", a one-page Li'l Leroy story by John Albano and Henry Boltinoff (Reprinted from ). ** "Spots and Flowers", a one-page story by John Albano, Doug Crane & Henry Scarpelli (Reprinted from ). ** Two new untitled one-page Binky gags by Stan Goldberg -- one on the back cover, and one on the inside back cover. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Teen Titles